cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
Abaddon '''is a powerful Demon and is one of the Knights of Hell. '''Background In the New Testament Book of Revelation, a Demon called Abaddon is described as the king of an army of locusts; his name is first transcribed in Greek (Revelation 9:11—"whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon, The Angel of Death.") as Ἀβαδδὼν, and then translated ("which in Greek means the Destroyer", Ἀπολλύων, Apollyon). The Latin Vulgate and the Douay Rheims Bible have additional notes (not present in the Greek text), "in Latin Exterminans", exterminans being the Latin word for "destroyer". Appearance Abaddon appears similar to an Angel, though his wings are bat-like, and he possesses fangs and two sharp horns on his head. He has piercing eyes, and a pointed nose. He has claws on his fingers and his legs are covered with scales. While possessing a human, he will turn his host's eyes black. Powers and Abilities Abaddon is a black-eyed Demon, and is also a Knight of Hell and thus more powerful than average Demons. * Demonic Possession '- Abaddon is able to take control of a human body via possession. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- Due to his status as a Knight of Hell, Abaddon has a higher level of superhuman strength, compared to lesser Demons. Abaddon has the physical strength necessary to break a human's bones with only little effort on Abaddon's part. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Abaddon is not subject to the needs that humans are, such as sleep or sustenance. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']] - Like other Demons, Abaddon has an enhanced sense of hearing. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Abaddon is capable at moving at superhuman speeds. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Abaddon is an ancient Demon, he is at least 2000 years old. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Abaddon cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful. However, certain supernatural weapons and substances are able to harm and kill him. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference]]' '- Abaddon's presence will cause lights to flicker and electronics to malfunction. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Abaddon is naturally invisible, and can only be seen if he wants to be. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- To hide his true identity, Abaddon is able to shapeshift into different forms. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Being a Demon, he is able to see things that are invisible to humans. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Abaddon has the ability to move people and objects with his mind, albeit with concentration with larger targets. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Abaddon has the ability to teleport from one location and reappear in another anywhere on Earth. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods can effortlessly smite Abaddon. * Angels '- Angels can overpower him, albeit with difficulty. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of divine origin can kill Abaddon. * [[Exorcism|'''Exorcism]]' '- Abaddon can be exorcised back to Hell, though he is more resilient than lesser Demons. * [[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Holy Water causes pain to Abaddon, though he is able to recover more quickly from the pain than lesser Demons. * [[Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' '- Being trapped inside of a Devil's Trap will leave Abaddon powerless. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Abaddon cannot pass a salt line or pass over a salt circle. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Iron is very painful to Abaddon upon contact, he also cannot cross iron. * Crucifixes '- Abaddon can be repelled by a crucifix. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Abaddon can be bound, banished, repelled and harmed using different forms of magic.